


Last Night

by AmayaOkami



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, M/M, Mild Angst, Multi, Oneshot, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaOkami/pseuds/AmayaOkami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa and Levi team up in an attempt to talk Erwin out of attending the upcoming expedition. The three of them don’t see eye-to-eye on the matter, but they find common ground when the focus shifts to granting Erwin’s final wish; one only the Ackerman’s could assist him with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place during chapter 72!

The sound of a stifled cough seized Mikasa's attention, driving out the gloomy imagery priorly crossing through her mind. She perked up, realizing now she wasn't alone with her thoughts.

 _Who could it be_? she wondered. Eren and Armin had gone to the barracks and most of the lingering soldiers were still celebrating in the building next door. Peering behind her didn't solve the mystery; only a pitch-black entryway filled her vision. Unable to spot the source of the noise, Mikasa stood up and scanned the interior. Only shadowy shapes could be spotted within the darkness. There was subtle movement in the corner of her vision. Her gaze traveled down the sliding door to her right.

A perching figure donned in clothing as black as the shadows shrouding him greeted her gaze. A tankard of ale sat beside him. Before Mikasa's eyes even adjusted to the dim lighting, she already knew it was him.

"Captain, what're you doing here?"

Levi gave her no answer. His head drooped down between his knees, as if too heavy for his neck to carry. The aura around him felt off somehow; it might have something to do with the pungent stench of malt coming off him.

"Are you drunk? Do you need help getting up?"

"I'm not drunk," he garbled, clumsily snatching up his ale as he found his footing, his back sliding along the paneling as he erected himself up. "Tried to get drunk. Can't. Not unless I drain the whole barrel. Tried to do that too but Hanji yelled at me."

The subtle slur in his speech indicated he wasn't entirely sober, either. Good thing Levi handled his drink well enough to stand on his own; Mikasa certainly didn't want to end the night with carrying her wasted captain to bed. Still, something about his vibe concerned her. A few hours ago, Levi seemed more or less like his usual self when he broke up a brawl between Jean and Eren. What happened since then?

"I can't manage to catch a break lately. All I got out of a night of drinking was a throbbing headache and a disgusting taste in my mouth." A bitter laugh flew from his mouth.

Mikasa took a step back. The grim grin he wore must've been influenced by the alcohol because she never saw an expression like that cross his face before. Now that she knew Levi wasn't himself, she tread carefully with her words. "Maybe that's for the best. You don't want to have a hangover during the mission of the century."

With a dismissive sniff, Levi upended his tankard. Mikasa watched his neck expand as he quaffed down a mouthful. Crossly, he wiped off his mouth with his sleeve. "Mission of the century. That certainly has an optimistic ring to it. I don't think that title befits an expedition that will result in the death of dozens—scratch that, make that hundreds."

Earlier in the evening, Mikasa had told Eren and Armin to head off without her, needing some time to herself to mentally prepare for tomorrow. Unlike them, she wasn't drunk on dreams—only nightmarish foretellings clouded her mind and she needed to get her bearings in order before turning in for the night. But now, as Mikasa looked longingly out toward the empty roadway, she wished she regrouped with her friends when she had the chance. If she had, she wouldn't be here, alone with this alternate Levi in this dingy room congested with bad vibes.

"I know we'll lose valuable soldiers, but it's all for the greater good, isn't it?" she mumbled, her gaze descending.

"You were always the optimistic type." His arm flourished out impetuously, the drink in hand spilling over the brim as he teetered his way up to her. "Anyone with a pitch of rational sense would've assumed Eren was eaten by the female titan, but not you. You can watch someone get eaten and still retain hope that they are still alive. Only you, Mikasa, only you."

"And you're the one who risked your life to save him," she reminded him, prodding a finger into his chest, "you must also possess a hopeful outlook yourself to believe in my irrational optimism. Moping around with negative thoughts won't save anyone. Keeping high hopes and a clear mind _might_."

Levi inclined his chin up, making him appear taller than he was. "For someone who doesn't speak much, you sure do say the right things at the right time. You make your words count. I like that about you."

Mikasa couldn't figure out what he meant by that. She felt trapped in an uncomfortable middle of feeling offended and praised.

"I wish I shared your mentality," he circled around her in small steps. Without moving, Mikasa tracked the direction of his voice. "Eren could be put in the most dangerous situation and you still believe nothing could tear him away from you. Even as strong as I am, I can't trick myself into thinking that way. I can't rely on my own strength, not after all the lives that were lost on my watch."

"You're not alone," she told him as he came to a stop at her side.

The subdued light coming in from the doorway dispersed across Levi's face. Lines formed over his brows, which were arched sadly, as he stared outside. In other words, he looked more vulnerable than he ever had before.

"You have hundreds of trained soldiers on your side. Even if you can't trust yourself, you can trust us. We will always have your back."

"It's not my back I'm worried about." The planks beneath Levi's feet creaked as he shuffled across them. He stepped out onto the stoop and gazed up at the night sky with the handle of his tankard hanging from his loose fingers. "Erwin's going to die on this mission, and there's not a damn thing I can do about it."

The words dropped out of his mouth like a bomb. Soon after his drink crashed to the floor and spat its contents across the steps. The thud got Mikasa's heart racing and the beat intensified as she played his words back. Losing the commander was something no one wanted to consider. Not only was the concept depressing, but his passing would signify a higher risk of failure for them all. Why would Levi suddenly say that with such certainty?

"You don't know tha—"

"The man has one arm," Levi's rising pitch overlapped her words. "He can't properly steer his horse, he hadn't enough time to practice operating his gear single-handedly, and he can only wield a sword with his non-dominant hand. Even someone as optimistic as you can't possibly believe Erwin's future looks promising."

Her lips sealed tight. Horrible scenarios flashed in her mind; each sodden with blood and heavy grief. Lifeless blue eyes that could no longer see stared at her mind's eye. Another blue pair faded in, too; her captain's eyes, dead but still seeing, a massacre replaying in the center of his widen whites. Mikasa had seen that look on him before when the Survey Corps returned to the walls. Levi walked alone, without his old squad accompanying him. It was a painful scene to witness. She didn't want him to ever take that lonely march again.

Commander Erwin had lower chances of survival than others—there was no way to deny or sugarcoat that fact and Mikasa didn't have the heart to lie to Levi and tell him he'd definitely make it back alive. If something did happen to Erwin, false hope like that would just make the blow harder to recover from. As far as she could tell, Levi wasn't blessed with the company of close friends like her. Losing someone he admired and trusted might be too much burden for him to bear.

Mikasa stepped outside and slowed to a stop at Levi's side. The air was as still as her breath. "Maybe he shouldn't come on this mission. Hanji is more than capable of assuming his role as commander."

"I proposed that idea to him already. He flat out said no." The outer corners of Levi's eyes twinged, like the refusal reiterated in his mind. "And there's no maybe about it. He shouldn't be going on this mission, but he's a stubborn idiot that won't listen to reason. I tried to talk him out of coming. Hell, I even threatened to break his legs. His mind won't be swayed."

An ominous moment of silence followed, as if they were already mourning Erwin's loss.

The cheers of revelry, toasted drinks and the notes of a drunkenly sung song from next door had gradually diminished over time. Now it was as quiet as it was dark. Stumbling soldiers left the celebration, hooting and hiccuping as they passed. Once they were gone, the dead silence returned.

As time crept on, the blinking lanterns in the windows lining the block went out one by one. Prevalent moonlight doused the sleepy town; the wan glow casting down on their ashen complexions. Without the flock of residents and merchants that teemed around this area during the day, the town seemed uninhabited as if only her, Levi and their grief existed.

"Sorry for hitting you with my petty feelings," Levi expressed in an airy sigh as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "We're soldiers. We can't let sentimentality cripple us. I had a weak moment, I guess."

"Don't apologize. You know you can talk to me about anything." The compassionate words tasted strange on her tongue. A few months ago Mikasa would've been sickened by the idea of developing a close bond with Levi, but their relationship had taken a drastic turn recently.

Sometime after Historia's coronation, Levi confronted Mikasa with absolutely no preface and dropped the topic of the Ackerman family in her lap. If that didn't shock Mikasa enough, him revealing their shared surname sure did.

Considering their lengthy talks and their fighting history together, it wasn't surprising when the distance between them gradually closed. Over the course of two months, they tried to make sense of the Ackerman linage and the source of their unexplained strength. Levi told her what he knew, which wasn't much, but it was enough to keep conversation going. They swapped some stories about their sides of the family and tracked down (read: stole) family records that were hidden away for decades. From there, they managed to figure out where they sat on the family tree by linking together distant relatives.

They shared no immediate family members, only ancestral ones.

That discovery had saddened them at first, since the two of them had no close living family members, though it also came as a silent relief to them, for some reason. Even though they weren't close biologically speaking, they grew closer emotionally and Mikasa valued that bond.

One night in particular they had stayed up so late they had burnt the candles down to the wick and continued their discussion in the dark. At one point they both drifted off. The break of day pouring through the windows had woken Mikasa first, giving her time to quickly lift her head from Levi's shoulder before he noticed.

When they had exhausted every topic, Levi and Mikasa confronted Erwin and Hanji with this information, curious to hear what two brainiacs like them had to say about it.

Hanji had found their ancestry connection and their shared strength fascinating. Erwin, however, looked at it from another angle and had this to say: "It would be beneficial if the last two Ackerman's mated and carried on the potent gene that makes you two as strong as you are. We could have a small army of Ackerman's come the next generation."

Levi and Mikasa had, in unison, protested this statement with utmost (and bashful) refusal.

Erwin only gave a light chuckle and said, "You come from a special dynasty, much like the nobles who marry distantly within their linage to keep the blood pure and the inheritance in the family, without the worry of any negative anomalies tainting the genetics. There's no social stigma against it. It's a common practice among royalty. You're the last of your kind. It's worth considering."

Still, even after Erwin's odd persuasion, Mikasa and Levi washed that topic away and turned to hear Hanji's theories, though in secret, Erwin's words lingered in a deep cavity in Mikasa's mind.

Mikasa couldn't see Levi as family. Describing them as friends wasn't exactly the right term either. Erwin had offered a mix of family and friend by suggesting marriage, but Mikasa didn't even have the strength to consider that. Most of all, she suspected that Levi didn't like the idea of it. In the end, what they called their relationship didn't matter. Their personal talks brought them closer together and Mikasa enjoyed Levi's company now.

Because of this, seeing him hurt also hurt her. Levi always helped her protect Eren, so in a way, she felt indebted to him and wanted to protect someone he cared about, too.

"I wish there was a way to change Erwin's mind," she said, but no ideas would surface. "I know others are risking their lives and no one deserves to die on this mission, but Erwin has an unfair disadvantage. I don't doubt he's capable and useful to us—even in his current condition—but he's more likely to make a mistake."

"And mistakes could be deadly in this field," Levi said gravely, and Mikasa dipped her chin in sullen agreement. "But the mission is tomorrow. There's no way he'll back out last minute. I suppose I'll have to suck it up."

"Are you sure?" Mikasa blurted. Levi cocked his head at her, bemused. "Are you sure he wouldn't back out last minute, I mean. Most people get cold feet before a mission, it's natural. It's possible he's having second thoughts now that the hour of departure is drawing closer. Maybe he just needs someone to assure him that it's okay to sit this mission out."

Levi ripped his gaze from her, his shoulders flounced as he heaved out a prudent, " _ha_ ".

"I'm serious. It's a shot in the dark, but…"

"I guess paying him another visit won't hurt. If all else fails I could unleash my frustration out on him." Levi seemed to regained some of his confidence by the way he straightened out his posture before dropping down the steps. He hooked his gaze over his shoulder. "You coming or what?"

Mikasa remained on the platform, her brows knitted in confusion. "What? You want me to go with you?"

"Your motivational speech cheered me up some, perhaps you can perform another miracle with that mouth of yours."

"I don't know what to say to him."

"Tell him he's an idiot. He's probably sick of hearing me say it—it might sound less vapid coming from you."

"Are you sure you want to do this _right now_? We aren't departing until dusk, we'd have time to discuss it in the morning."

"No. It'll be too late by then. We either do this now or never. Erwin winds down at night, but come morning he'll be daubed in his commander persona once again and spew about duty and the cause and that shit. He might still give us that same lecture regardless but we have a better chance breaking through to him if he's off guard."

Tentatively, Mikasa stepped down, and Levi whipped around and entered a steady amble. She quickened her pace to catch up. "Are you sure this is a good idea? What if he gets mad? I don't want to get punished for speaking out of turn with him."

Levi looked her squarely in the eye. "Mikasa, if I hadn't punished your insolence by now, no one will."

"You're more lenient than other higher-ups."

"No, I'm really, really not," he stressed. "Remember, punishment is my favorite method of discipline."

Mikasa let her eyes stray down to the scrolling ground. "Then why don't you ever punish me for insubordination?"

"Because even when you're a reckless brat, you have reasons to validate your behavior. So long as you maintain a respectful manner and stay on point with Erwin, he won't get mad. Even if you step out of line he probably wouldn't care, he's a schmuck like that. Just don't get discouraged if he shoots you down. Prepare yourself now."

"I understand."

The likelihood of convincing Erwin to stay behind was slim. If Levi couldn't change his mind, how was her input supposed to make a difference? She didn't have a personal relationship with the commander like Levi did. This spur of the moment scheme she conducted probably would conclude with disappointment—but small odds never hindered her ability to partake in harrowing endeavors before, why should it now? Just as Levi mentioned, she possessed hope in hopeless situations. Even if Erwin's mind couldn't be changed, they'd all gain something out of this intervention, surely. At the very least, they can mourn Erwin without regrets if his life does end on the upcoming mission. If they didn't do this, they surely would wonder: " _What if we talked to Erwin one more time? Maybe the outcome would've turned out differently."_

Levi led her around a bend, under an arch and up a flight of stairs. Sconces haloed in light adorned the walls of the corridor and lit their path. They came to a sudden stop at a rounded door. Reading the plaque engraved with the commander's name made Mikasa's heart flutter. She practiced steady breathing to calm her nerves as Levi lithely rose his wrist, his knuckles creating a series of taps upon the door.

The hall was devoided of activity, most of the neighboring officers must've been asleep. The hour was late, Mikasa hoped they weren't disturbing Erwin. The fringe of her scarf twined around her fidgety fingers as they waited for an answer.

Footfalls were heard on the other side. When the door cracked open a dwindling light streaked over them.

Erwin's head emerged from the slit. Most of him was hidden behind the door. He blinked a few times at his unexpected visitors. "What can I do for you two?"

Without so much as a greeting, Levi shoved open the door like an unruly thug, knocking Erwin out of the way as he robustly invited himself inside. "We came here to talk."

"Levi," Mikasa hissed sharply and stepped inside, clicking the door shut behind her. "Don't be so aggressive."

Still in a state of shock, Erwin grasped at his rising chest, which Mikasa just now noticed was bare. They must've caught him in the middle of changing.

"You stepped back into your thug roots for a second there, Levi," Erwin tried to chuckle, but he sounded uneasy. "I thought you were going to kill me."

"Quite the opposite. I want you to stay alive as long as humanly possible and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure of that."

Amusement no longer occupied Erwin's features. Puzzled, he flicked his eyes over to Mikasa. "Is he drunk?"

"He claims he's not, but I suspect he's a little tipsy."

"I'm not drunk," Levi corrected. "We came here to break your legs. Mikasa, hold him down."

With all emotion drained from her face, Mikasa slowly blinked at him, amazed by her captain's rare streak of stupidity. "I apologize on my captain's behalf, commander. He's too distraught to realize how foolish he looks right now," she sent Levi a cold stare and it was enough to tame him for the time being. "And that's not the reason we're here. We only came here to talk, _right_?"

Levi grumbled.

"Oh boy," Erwin closed his eyes and inhaled a long breath through his nose. "Levi, if this visit pertains to our discussion from before, then I'll save you the trouble by reminding you I already made my decision. I'm going on the mission. That's final."

Levi scowled at him viciously. It was hard to believe a man wearing that expression was actually trying to save anyone.

Mikasa's eyes moved off Levi's tense frame and wandered around the unfamiliar territory that was Erwin's spacious room. One side looked more like an office; there was a fireplace and an alcove bordered with bookcases, a desk stacked with paperwork and some nicely upholstered armchairs. On the other end sat a basin under a golden framed mirror, a rack lined with scotch and bourbon, and a massive canopy bed.

The more she looked around, the more her eyes filled with envy. High ranking officers had elaborate living quarters, that's for sure. The privacy that came with owning your own room must be a nice perk, also. Mikasa couldn't recall the last time she had her own room; she shared her living space with fellow female soldiers ever since she joined the military. Before that, she shared a room with Eren. Unwinding in a place like this after a tiring day must be nice.

"Mikasa," Levi grunted, and she darted her eyes straight to him. "Talk some sense into this asshole."

She blinked a few times before dragging her eyes over to Erwin. Just him standing there and looking at her intimidated her greatly, but if she didn't say something Levi would just resort to insults and violence again.

"Commander," she addressed him firmly, taking a step forward. "I know this isn't my place to speak—I'm still a rookie and no one in my position should ever doubt a superior's decisions, but Levi and I think it would be in everyone's best interest if you didn't attend this mission."

Erwin's passive expression was unchanged. If he didn't remove his eyes from her when he did, the pressure of his gaze surely would've knocked her down.

Gingerly, he stroked his bicep until it tapered off, he then clenched his fist. "I know I'm not in the best condition to fight, but what kind of commander would I be if I'm not there to command?"

"You need to reconsider, Erwin," Levi used a gentler tone now. "Even Mikasa thinks Hanji should lead this operation."

Shaking his head, Erwin loped over to the window. A panoramic view of the city displayed beyond the glass. Permanent scars festered all throughout his back, Mikasa noticed, but his build was still toned and begging to collect even more wounds in battle. "Hanji is my replacement. They will take over when I die, not before that. So long as I'm still breathing I will fulfill my duty."

Mumbled curses escaped Levi's gritted teeth. Mikasa was about to remind him to remain calm, but then she remembered all the times she flipped her lid when it came to Eren's safety. Levi had every right to be upset, at least in her eyes.

"You won't be able to fulfill your duty if you're dead," Levi spat and stormed up behind him. "If being a commander is so important to you, why are you throwing yourself in harms way if it could be avoided? It'd be more beneficial if you stay behind. You can be Historia's adviser. Do you really think it wise to leave her with Zackley?"

"There's plenty of royal advisers who could help her rule while we're away," said Erwin, flatly.

"None of them are trustworthy."

Erwin shifted his weight in an irritated motion. "Right now, my only concern is the basement and concealing the breach. I did my part in these walls and they're in good hands now. Historia might not know much about ruling, but she's a capable and compassionate soldier. She'll manage, and so will I."

Squicked by Erwin's adamant curtness, Levi stomped up to the liquor cabinet to pour himself a shot of whiskey. "Your head is thicker than your fucking eyebrows." Levi threw his head and downed the shot in a single gulp. He made a sour face; the brand must be too rich for his taste.

"And your temper is shorter than your stature." There was a smile in Erwin's voice.

"I'm not leaving until you change your mind," Levi announced, failing to noticed how childish he sounded, or maybe he did and just didn't care. He crossed the room and fell back onto the neatly made bed and kicked off his shoes. "I'll keep you up all night and make sure you oversleep. By the time you wake up we'll be in Shiganshina without you."

His words only induced pity, not amusement. This childish tantrum was his way of coping with his fears. It made Mikasa realize how important Erwin was to Levi, and how devastated he'd be without him. Mikasa sat down on a storage chest at the edge of the bed. If Levi was going to reside here as a form of protest, then she would join him.

"We know you're more than capable of caring for yourself," Mikasa attempted to stir up the topic again. "We're just worried about you."

"If every soldier got a free pass because someone was worried about them there would be no army. I know you're worried about Eren, but you understand he has a duty to fulfil, correct?" Erwin's eyes strayed over his shoulder into Levi's direction. "Your captain should take a lesson from you."

"I'm trying to stop you from going on a suicide mission. We still need you. You're important to all of us."

"And the basement and the mysteries of this world is important to me. Aren't my feelings worth considering here, too?"

A pained expression warped Levi's features; obviously he felt conflicted between keeping Erwin safe and letting him follow his dreams.

"I'll bring back souvenirs; the colossal titans head and a goodie bag filled with the basements treasures. I'll tell Moblit to sketch out anything important in perfect detail so you can see for yourself when we return. And to sweeten the deal I won't break your fucking legs. That's as generous as I'll ever be, Erwin. Better take it, it's the finest offer you'll ever receive."

The joke drifted over the commander's head and he adamantly stood his ground. "That won't do. I need to be there to witness it all. The plans I composed might not succeed if I'm not there to orchestrate them."

"You make good points, sir," Mikasa said mostly out of courtesy, not in consideration. By default, Erwin Smith was a charismatic man who could probably convince a crowd of people that the sky was green. At this point, he'd say anything and twist every word he heard so long as it favored his side of the argument. "I understand where you're coming from, but..."

Erwin assumed the rest of her reply, "...but you think I'm a liability."

"Not only for the reasons you think," she said, running her eyes over the remaining half of his arm. "Levi's concern for you might hinder his performance. We can't afford to have humanity's strongest weakened by worry."

"There's nothing I can do about that. I didn't ask him to worry about me. That's his own fault."

"My fault?" Levi repeated with derision, heaving himself upright. "Tell me, Erwin, who's the one who dragged me into this life? Who's the one who dragged me out of the underground and showed me the world beyond the walls?"

Erwin didn't answer.

"It's your fault I'm like this and you need to take responsibility for your actions. You can't persuade me to follow you and then leave me stranded and alone. I already lost enough people. I can't lose you too."

The cracked voice pleading behind Mikasa broke her heart. Her vision fogged up and it took all her might to recede her tears. She never heard much about Levi's history—only hearsay from other veterans. Their bond was even closer than she imagined, which made this situation much more heart wrenching for Mikasa to witness. She turned back to see Levi on the bed, hunched over and tugging at his bangs, as if he already blamed himself for Erwin's death. She turned to Erwin next. Even the dancing candle flame casting shadows on his face didn't morph his blank expression reflected on the window glass.

Nothing would change his mind.

The realization made her heart sink and her stomach ache. Losing Erwin would devastate everyone, especially Levi. She didn't want to lose him. And she didn't want her captain to go through any more unnecessary heartache.

As a last-ditch effort, she broke the silence with, "Erwin...may I say one last thing?"

"You're both going to say your piece whether I consent or not. I won't put up a fight. I'll hear out everything you have to say—it's the least I could do since I cannot comply with your pleas."

"Have you ever thought of a life outside of the Survey Corps? Did retiring ever cross your mind?"

Erwin answered almost immediately. "No. I have thought of humanity's future. I have dreamed about a time where all my questions would be answered and the titans were abolished...but that's as far as it went. I can't imagine myself in that future."

"Is it...is I because you know you're going to die?"

"We all die, Mikasa. You and Levi are powerful, not immortal. The two of you dance with death just as I do."

"I can't die unless I get a happy ending," Mikasa spoke up gently, yet stern. "I will do my duty as a soldier but I refuse to die as one. Because of this, I am immortal in a sense, at least temporarily."

"Really?" His tone spiked with interest. "How do you plan to die, then?"

"In bed, as an old retired veteran, surrounded by loved ones like Eren and Armin and my other comrades and hopefully many of my children. That's the future I envision. Nothing could kill me until then."

On the window, Erwin's admirable gaze reflected on the glass. "Given your strength and determination, I don't doubt you'll make it out of this and go on to live a peaceful life. I'm afraid fate as other plans for me. I'll have to pay for my sins one day...and the day of judgment may be upon me soon. I will die happy so long as I achieve my goals before my demise."

"Happy?" Mikasa shook her head, disagreeing with his sentiment. "If you don't think you deserve a _real_ happy ending, you're wrong."

"I'm not the man you think I am. Ask Levi. Just earlier I chose my own interests over humanity."

"Eh," Levi muttered half-heartedly, "you're a selfish prick but you don't deserve to burn in hell for it. There's worse scum in this world that deserves that spot."

"Regardless of how you two perceive me, I know what awaits me and I accept it. So long as the mission succeeds I will die with no regrets, even if that means I don't return home."

"Fine then. Pass on the regret to us." The sound of rustling came up from behind Mikasa. Levi shifted his head over her shoulder, his voice low in her ear. "I told you it would be a useless effort. But thanks for trying."

"I'm sorry," she whispered back. Levi gripped her shoulder and gave it a rub, a silent assurance.

"I appreciate both of your concerns," Erwin said in conclusion, turning to face the two worried Ackerman's. "But the thing is, I can't fathom why I'm being worried about when there are others more worthy of your concern. Simply put, my life is more expendable than others. I thought that much was obvious."

"It's not," Levi cut in hastily.

"Let me finish," he said with some annoyance clinging to his airy tone. "Compared to Eren, I am. I can't shift into a titan. Unlike Eren, I can be replaced."

"I have a serum and a bitch in a crystal at my disposal. Would you value your life more if you were a titan shifter? Because we can definitely make that happen."

Erwin sighed impatiently. Mikasa could tell he had his fill of Levi's childish methods of persuasion. Mikasa, on the other hand, found his desperate attempts slightly endearing.

"Fine, I'll use another example," he crossed the room and stood before them, the fire blazing behind him limned his skin with an orangey glow. "Compared to the two of you, I am expendable. I'm not humanity's strongest," he said to Levi, then fixated his glare on Mikasa, "and I'm not worth a hundred soldiers. Losing the two of you would be a terrible tragedy and we'd never fully recover. That's why I can't have you two worrying about me. You need to perform at your utmost best tomorrow. I need your minds clear and focused, not muddled with thoughts of me, a mere replaceable commander. Right now, I'm not worried about myself, even if I have the most likely chances to die," a thin smile spread across his lips. "I'm worried about my two strongest soldiers."

"Don't you _dare_ twist this around." Levi grated, as if insulted. "You fucking manipulating bastard. _Don't_."

Mikasa had almost felt touched by Erwin's words, until Levi ruined the moment with that vile statement.

"Only we're allowed to be worried about you," Levi hooked his arm around Mikasa's neck and dragged her back. She tried to pry herself from his hold, but Levi was on a roll and didn't notice her struggling. "Mikasa and I are practically unstoppable, especially together. Don't even try to pull sentimental bullshit from your ass like that again. If you worried about our performance so much, you'd stay behind so you don't cause us distractions."

"Levi, you're choking me."

His arm uncoiled from around her neck, but remained poised on her shoulder. "Sorry. I'm tense," he said quickly, returning his attention to Erwin. "Just letting you know, I'll be eyeing you like a hawk during the whole mission."

"That isn't true, Levi. I know you feel like that now, but as soon as we get on the road you'll realize what's at stake. You'll realize who's lives are worth protecting on this operation."

Levi's shaking hand occupied the edge of Mikasa's vision. She grasped it steady. "You need to relax."

"How can I relax? This moron might as well sign his death certificate right now."

"Maybe…" Mikasa hesitated so she could brace herself for what she was about to say. "Maybe you should have a little faith in him."

Erwin seemed eager to throw his life away, but that didn't mean he'd do so carelessly or without good reason. All they had to do was make it to Wall Maria. After that, the plan focused primarily on Eren. If Erwin could avoid direct conflict he'd be fine. Even if they ran into trouble, Erwin would do his part and fight his damndest. For a moment, Mikasa wondered how she knew that—but then she remembered.

"You weren't there when Erwin sliced Bertholdt and freed Eren from Reiner's clutches," Mikasa started to tell Levi. Each of them made valid points, and each of them were being equally stubborn, but since Erwin was on the winning side of this argument Mikasa had no choice but to give in. All she could do now was paint a picture for Levi to help calm his worry. "Even while he was freshly maimed and drained of blood, Erwin managed to help me recover Eren. That was something none of us were able to do at the time. Moreover, if he hadn't shown up exactly when he did, Bertholdt might've killed Armin, maybe Jean, Connie and myself too, since we were nearby when his anger erupted. It might seem risky for Erwin to come along, but we shouldn't underestimate him. He's capable of extraordinary things. Back then, Erwin saved the day and lives in the process. As worried as I am, a part of me believes he'll come out of his victoriously, as always."

Levi had a defiant look in his eyes, though she could tell he was reviewing her words carefully. "Erwin does always manage to wiggle himself out of the claws of death," he admitted. "I truly thought he was a goner when I heard he was to be executed...but his luck will run out eventually. That's what worries me."

Sighing loudly, Erwin took a seat next to Mikasa on the storage chest and propped his ankle up on his knee. "We're going in circles here; we'll never come to a general agreement. I'm flattered by both of your concerns, honestly, and especially shocked by yours, Mikasa. I guess that's to be expected, though—you and Levi are a lot alike. Something about me must attract you Ackerman's."

The outer corners of Erwin's eyes crinkled in mirth; the sight made her heart pound. Maybe that's why Levi was so fierce when it came to Erwin: a part of her also wanted to protect that smile.

"Don't start getting a fat head because we give a shit about you," Levi mumbled. "Your ego doesn't need a boost."

Erwin ignored him and leaned in close to Mikasa, as if he had a secret to tell her. "Just promise me you won't ever fuss over me as much as he does. Though, I suppose I wouldn't mind if you did. Your versions of persuasion are much sweeter than his."

With a charming look in his eyes, Erwin's hand cupped her thigh. Mikasa's gaze dropped bashfully. The room suddenly felt significantly hotter.

"Hold on...hold on…." Levi started, and Mikasa twisted back to see his thin eyes expand. "Did you just make a pass at her?"

Erwin jerked his head back, his jaw fell open. "Did I? I didn't intend to."

Mikasa had a similar visual reaction, though a strike of blush also cut across her cheeks. "Levi. Don't say things like that."

"Your hidden motives are spilling from the seams, Erwin." Levi said, as if in code. Judging by Erwin's reaction, he had cracked the meaning. "There's no shame there. I'd wanna get laid too if my days were numbered. It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Levi," she warned again before Erwin could even consider answering. Her clammy fists clamped tighter than the hold she wished she had around his neck. This situation was awkward and uncomfortable enough as it was. There was no room for Levi's inappropriate commentary.

"I don't have time to indulge in those cravings, I think that's obvious." Erwin actually answered, to the two Ackerman's surprise.

"So, in other words, your dick hasn't got wet in a long-ass time. No wonder you came up with lewd fantasies in your spare time."

Slightly alarmed, Erwin asked, "Have you told Mikasa about that?"

"No. Never planned to, either. But the circumstances changed slightly."

"How so?"

"A dying man deserves his dying wish granted."

Mikasa did not understand what she was hearing. She lowered her head and cupped her eyes, wishing she was leagues away. Where the hell had the conversation gone? She couldn't keep up with what they were saying.

"Tell me what?" she belatedly asked as the words caught up with her.

"Erwin's a lonely guy," Levi started. "As you probably know, he's also a busy man who doesn't have time to pursue intimate relationships, so he—"

"Don't put all the focus on me," Erwin interrupted before he could finish. "You don't come across as the type of man who gets much action either, you know."

Levi remained quiet for a time.

"What about you, Mikasa?" Levi's face shifted in a little too close to her. She could almost taste the liquor on his breath. "Ever fool around with one of the cadets?"

Dazed and confused, she mumbled, "This...This isn't what we're here for?" she said uncertainly, briefly forgetting the initial purpose of her being here. "Weren't you the one who warned me to stay on point?"

"It beats discussing Erwin's impending death. That's just depressing, especially now that it's inevitable. We might as well talk about a lighter topic."

How was that a lighter topic? Was Mikasa weird for preferring the topic of death over intimacy? She puzzled this, forgetting all about her unanswered question from before.

"What about Eren? Ever fool around with him? I could never figure out why you're so attached to the brat, maybe that's why." Levi lurched over to sit on the storage chest. Mikasa compressed her arms in tight to make room, feeling smothered between the men sitting on both sides of her. She felt insufferably hot, and being near a roaring fireplace with a winter scarf around her neck didn't help. Something about the mood had shifted. Maybe it had something to do with the hard glare Erwin had set on her, or the wandering gaze Levi grazed her entire body with.

"Or was it Armin?" Erwin had unexpectedly joined the conversation.

"N-No," her voice was a decimal above mute. Not brave enough to look either of them in the eye, Mikasa kept her unblinking stare locked on a painting on the wall, which depicted a winter scene of a lone log cabin in the woods. She wished she could hop into the frame to escape this room and have the chilly wind cool down her inflamed skin. "I never did anything with a guy before..."

"Me neither," Levi said. "With a guy, I mean. What about you, Erwin?"

"Have I ever slept with a guy?" he confirmed the question, Levi nodded and a bashful smile spread across Erwin's lips. "In my training days. Us boys would get a little restless at night and when the girl's didn't want to sneak out and play with us we'd have some fun together. Good times."

"Huh. Makes me wish I experienced the life of a trainee. I always hear the others rag on about how horrible it was but the downtime doesn't sound too bad."

"This conversation certainly took a turn I wasn't expecting," Erwin said, almost amused.

"You can say that again." Mikasa's heart was beating out of her chest. The pounding was so loud and they were so close she feared they could hear it. "I think...it's time for me to leave. It's getting late, and I lost track of the conversation a while ago. Sorry I couldn't be of more help, Levi. I'll leave you two to your...discussion."

"Wait." Erwin said, just as she was bracing to stand. "Don't go. Not yet. I have a proposition for you, Mikasa."

"You absolute madman," Levi said. "Are you actually going to ask her?"

Erwin shut him up with, "Enough, Levi. Don't get ahead of yourself." His cadence softened after that. "The truth is, I was feeling down before you two came. Maybe lonely is a better word. Pathetic, I know. But then you two barged in and turned my mood around. Both of you might not be the best at expressing yourselves, but the two of you give me joy and hope, which aren't emotions I experience often."

"So…" Mikasa blinked between Levi and Erwin. "You want me to stay?"

"Yes. More specifically, I want the two of you to spend the night with me."

Levi shifted to look at Erwin. "You want to have a sleepover? That's your final request?"

Erwin hummed with a smile. "Something like that."

"Hmmm." There's some meaning in Levi's intonation, but Mikasa couldn't decipher it. Levi leaned back. "And this pertains to that dream you told me about, right?"

Erwin gave a chuckle. "The _other_ dream, yes. That one."

"But...?" Mikasa had to cut in to ask the obvious question both men seemed to overlook. "There's no way we can all share this room, not unless we share the bed and that would be..."

"Erwin's plan doesn't involve sleeping much." The dry way he said it made Mikasa almost dismiss his words.

Both Erwin and Levi were looking at each other again with Mikasa stuck in the middle.

"I was trying to be subtle—nothing gets past you, Levi. Are my intentions that obvious?"

"Like an open book. I know you better than you think I do." Levi let his eyes slip to Mikasa's, which were wide with caution. "If you hadn't caught on yet I can fill you in. What you do with the proposition after that is your choice."

"What are you talking about?" And yet again, Mikasa found herself drowning in the flow of discussion, unable to paddle quick enough to keep up with the current.

At first Levi looked eager to spell it out boldly (and Mikasa hoped for one of his succinct explanations since she was utterly clueless at the moment). However, instead Levi scooted even closer to her, his hand tucking loose strands of her hair behind her ear as he said, "Have you given any thought to what Erwin suggested, about us making some little brats of our own?"

Mikasa's features flared intensely, resorting to anger because the other emotions were too difficult to convey. "What does _that_ have to do with _anything_?"

"Have you?"

"Shut up," she flicked her head away, unable to believe his audacity. "you insufferable shorty."

Levi took her by the jaw, making her bashful gaze have no choice but to look straight at him. "Have you ever imagined yourself with me. Answer."

Mikasa could do nothing but pant hotly as Levi's lips lingered centimeters from her mouth. "Answer me." This time, his lips brushed against hers as he spoke.

It felt like her heart would give out any second. Erwin's voice had come as a blessing when he said, "Enough, Levi. We don't want to kill the poor girl before we can even tell her."

"Tell me what?" she nearly shouted, fed up. She had asked Erwin, though warily, her eyes remained locked on Levi, prepared for another attack from him.

"I want both of you."

Erwin's words seized Mikasa's attention away from Levi. She looked at him as if he didn't finish his statement. She attempted to finish, "to….what?"

Two arms slithered behind her waist from behind and Levi's chin rested on her shoulder. "Fuck him. Fuck one another. That's what he wants. He wants us together but also he wants us to himself. Told ya, he's a selfish prick."

Mikasa halfheartedly tried to pry his hands off, but gave up. "I don't understand."

"It's sudden, I know." Levi said, as Erwin stared at them both, his expression unreadable. "But Erwin told me about this dream of his a while ago. I swear, I did not have this in mind when I first led you here. However, Erwin's an idiot and won't be swayed and if I can't guarantee him a happy life, I would like to give him a happy last night by making one of his fantasies come true. And besides..." Levi's hold on her tightened. "I've wanted to get my hands on you for a long, long time."

Breathless and stunned, Mikasa sat there, unable to speak for a time. "This is...what is this?" she asked herself, or to anyone who would care to answer.

"Unexpected. Crazy." Levi listed off for her.

"I only came up here to talk Erwin out of the mission."

"The objective changed," Levi said.

But Erwin shook his head. "This can end here if you want. We can forget it ever happened if you are not on board with this. This may be a fantasy of mine, one I'd like to fulfil before I die, but it won't live up to my fantasies unless everyone involved is comfortable."

"You have my consent." Levi said lowly. "So what will it be Mikasa? Will you spend the night with us?"

In that moment, Mikasa's mind teemed with racing thoughts. The shouting voices echoed in unison off the walls of her skull until it just sounded like blaring noise. Wrenching herself from Levi, abruptly and stiffly, she stood.

"Can't say I'm surprised. Sorry for making you uncomfortable," Erwin sighed, disappointed.

"I was too forceful," Levi realized with some guilt. "Alcohol makes me more daring than usual. I'm still to blame, though."

But instead of storming out of the room insulted and revolted like the two men expected, Mikasa marched over to the liquor cabinet. She was as tense as she ever was in her life. Her bones felt like rusted metal soaked in water for decades; stiff and fragile at the same time.

"Mind if I have a drink?" It was a question but it sounded more like a rhetorical demand.

"Sure. Help yourself."

Mikasa stood there, eyeing the array of liquor labels like it was written in some a dead language. Erwin must've sensed her indecisiveness because he soon appeared at her side, reaching for a bottle. "Let me make you a drink. Open this for me," he said, handing her the bottle. Mikasa unscrewed the cap and handed it back to him.

"Make me one too." Levi called behind them.

"You had enough." Erwin poured golden liquid into a glass and handed her another bottle to open. He added a splash of that to the mix, swished it around, and offered the drink to her.

"See if you like that."

"Thanks," she said, setting her lips to the brim. The bitter drink traveled into her mouth and she very nearly regretted it as soon as it made contact with her tongue, but she forced it down. The aftertaste was even worse.

"Too strong? I have some sweet wine too, if you prefer."

"I'll have a glass."

"Give up, Levi."

"This'll do fine," she answered. "I just need to calm my nerves."

Erwin poured a glass for himself, as if he had some hidden nerves that needed to be sedated, too.

Silence drowned the space as Erwin and Mikasa sipped their drinks. During this, Mikasa tried to figure out what kept her here despite every sign telling her to go. Why didn't she flee the moment the topic shifted, or when Erwin and Levi stopped looking at her like a subordinate and more like a woman? Maybe she just didn't want to return to the barracks and spend her last night in the walls tossing and turning in bed, worrying about the mission ahead. Maybe she was lonely too, neglected of human affection like Erwin and Levi, and she subconsciously hoped to remedy that by lingering here. No matter the reason, she was here and she refused to leave until she made sense of all this.

At last, Mikasa summoned the courage to ask, "How did this topic come up between you and Levi?" She nursed her drink with shaky hands. She tried to play it cool. "Did you just outright tell Levi you wanted to—" She quaffed a quick swig. "—sleep with us?"

"Not exactly." Erwin set down his glass on the table and moved over to the fireplace, where he watched the dancing flames. "Over drinks one night, I reiterated that the two of you would make a perfect match. Levi scorned me at first for bringing up the topic again and questioned why I felt like that. As a response, I explained why I believed you were meant to be, and during this my words slipped. I admitted my attraction for the both of you. We stayed on that topic for a long time. We were well in our cups by then and I offhandedly confessed that I would like to share intimate time with the two of you some time before I died. Levi had also told me he had feelings for you...but he did not have the courage to tell you."

Mikasa looked over at Levi across the way, staring down at the floor silently. He showed plenty of courage minutes before when he had her trapped in his lustful gaze, though she supposed the drink gifted him with a boost of confidence.

"We had passed my fantasy up as a joke at the time," Erwin continued. "Though Levi must've caught on that I was being serious deep down."

Mikasa let the last two months recap in her mind in an attempt to find foreshadowing leading up to this. She came up blank. "Why didn't either of you tell me? I wouldn't be as shocked as I am now if you gave me some hints in advance. To me, this is coming out of the blue."

"I understand. But just as Levi and I discussed earlier, we don't have time to pursue intimate relationships. Even if we wanted to attempt to get our feelings across to you, we never had the opportunity. In fact, this is the first time the three of us are alone together like this. If I had approached you with my advances earlier it still would've came across as shocking no matter what. Levi might've had the opportunity to tell you how he felt during your private talks, but as I said he didn't have the courage."

"Now that you're well aware of our feelings," Levi started, his voice reverberating across the room. "It's your turn to share yours. Reciprocate or refuse."

"Way to put me on the spot."

"I don't mean to sound impatient. I'm just anxious for an answer."

"Well, I can't see it in black and white like that," she admitted. Mikasa held her head, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. She set down her glass. "I always thought feelings like these were shared between two people...not three." Part of her felt that she needed to decide, to pick the winner, but Erwin and Levi weren't competing against one another to win her affections: _they were working together._

"Traditionally, yes, but I like you both equally," Erwin explained. "I do view you as separate people, and yet it feels like you two should never be parted. You're like the moon and stars; you're beautiful on your own, but you belong together."

"And Erwin is special to me, always has been always will be. And you, Mikasa…" The way Levi said her name attracted her attention. "We have a special connection, in more ways than one. I'm not a jealous person and I don't give a shit about the moral values of monogamy relationships.. If I love two people, I don't see the point in choosing one."

Erwin added, "I know calling it a fantasy may make my intentions look shady, but I mean no disrespect to either of you. I simply like you both and since I may not have enough time left on this earth to form a long, meaningful relationship with both of you, I came up with this minimized alternative. I realize it's a big request and I don't expect you to submit to my or Levi's personal desires. The fact that you're still here listening to us is a surprise. But since you took the time to hear us out, I would appreciate it if you gave it some thought."

Mikasa could hardly stand, nevermind think. "I...know what you want now, but this is still a lot to swallow. I'm inexperienced and I'm not sure what to do exactly."

Erwin and Levi shared a distant glance. "Are you saying you're willing to try?" Erwin asked her.

"I'm not appalled by the idea so I guess that means I am." Mikasa had no idea what she was saying. Those words came out of her mouth on their own. Subconscious desires must've possessed her lips.

Erwin twisted his mouth, his body swiveling in Levi's direction. "We can start slow, to see if you're up to it. Even if we can't fulfil everything I would appreciate any consideration or effort given."

Mikasa's heart raced as she waited for her assignment.

"If you willing to give this a shot, you can start off by kissing Levi."

The order felt so dull, like he was handing out a mundane command. The subtle display of excitement appearing on his face made it clear that his voice contradicted his feelings, however.

"Pervert," Levi spat, his lips gaped.

"How does that make me a pervert?" Erwin wondered. "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet."

"I'm not, but your Ackerman fetish is a bit obvious."

Erwin sighed impatiently to cover up an amused titter as he walked across the room, with Mikasa shadowing close behind. It felt like the longest walk of her life. With each step she came closer to actually doing this, and she hadn't a clue why. In some strange instinctual way it felt okay, and she didn't want to fight against her natural response to curiosity and excitement.

Mikasa sat next to Levi. Erwin continued to stand, looming over them like they were a grand landscape he was surveying.

"You're shaking," Levi pointed out. "Are you sure you're alright with this? You're under no obligation. Remember that."

"I'm willing to give this a try. I don't know about the _other stuff_ , but. We'll see."

"Got it." Levi wrapped his arm across her shoulders and leaned in. Without any further preamble, he angled his head and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was stiff since her lips vibrated so tightly together, and it ended just as fast as it started.

Her eyes slowly reopened. "That's it?"

"I was trying not to overwhelm you."

"I'm willing to be pushed to my limit. Once I reach it we'll have to call it a night. Until then..."

Nodding, Levi's fingers rode up her cheek. His lips parted and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth this time.

Slitting open an eye, Mikasa stole a peek at Erwin as Levi continued to ravish her mouth. He was watching them with a lustful glint in his eyes. She closed her eye and tried to focus her attention on the kiss since it felt a little strange to be watched. Luckily, Levi's lips served as a great distraction—admitting that also felt strange, though. This was a complicated situation, she realized, and thinking too hard about it would just ruin the flow. So long as she felt comfortable enough to continue, there's nothing wrong with how this was unfolding.

After a lengthy kiss, they pulled apart. Levi inclined his head up at Erwin. "You're awfully quiet. Is this what you wanted or what?"

"It's a start."

"Don't get greedy, bastard. You're lucky you're even getting this much. Ah, but I suppose you did say you wanted to be involved too. You haven't reached your limit yet, right?" Levi asked her. "Do you have any kisses left for Erwin?"

Without looking at either of them, Mikasa bobbed her head. Erwin sat beside her, and, with Levi's taste still fresh in her mouth, she moved her lips to Erwin's. Her fingers splayed out against his bare chest and ran down to his rippling muscles.

Everything was happening so fast and slow at the same time. Her mind felt like it plunged into a hazy hot fog. A few minutes ago she was pleading to Erwin to stay within the walls, and now she was licking that talented tongue of his. So much for maintaining professionalism.

Not even in her wildest dreams did she ever predict this outcome. She never imagined she'd find herself in a predicament like this with either of them, especially not both of them at the same time. But that didn't mean she didn't want this. More excitement pumped through her as her commanders tongue mingled with hers, and her captain's hands touched her all over. It felt so thrilling to be played with like this by experienced men who knew all the right spots—and even tender spots she had yet to discover herself.

Mikasa backed off suddenly, breathing in deep and holding her head. "Sorry. I feel light-headed."

"You're probably overheating in that thing." In a circular motion, Levi unraveled her scarf like a ribbon to a gift he couldn't wait to unwrap. His lips found a new home on her neck. He nibbled and sucked as he rode his hand up her shirt, unbuttoning it tantalizingly slow.

Levi gave a sidelong glance once her chest was exposed. "Feeling better now?"

She nodded meekly.

"You're awfully timid when it comes to this sort of thing…" Levi noted, his hand caressing her midriff. "Not that it's a bad thing."

"Not at all," Erwin's smile never wavered. "That's actually appealing to most men."

Mikasa couldn't see how her red face and inflexible joints could possibly be appealing to anyone. She was the type of girl who took charge of the situation and hardly faltered. This was totally new to her.

"It's actually nice seeing this side of you," Levi's voice changed to a pitch she didn't recognize.

"I think you're embarrassing her."

"Probably, but she looks awfully cute like this."

As embarrassed as she felt, she kind of liked experiencing this side of herself too. Sometimes she got so involved with the daily grind of militant life that she forgot how it felt to be flustered around handsome men like a normal girl. And being fawned over like this wasn't too bad, either.

As soon as Levi tossed her shirt aside, Erwin took hold of one of her breasts, her flesh oozing between his large fingers. Levi fondled the other, giving her harden nipple a pinch. A yelp discharged from her throat, but Levi's smooth lips gliding along her neck soothed her. Reclining back, she rested her weight against Levi's chest, her body growing weaker by the second.

Mikasa turned her head over her shoulder and brushed noses with Levi before meeting his lips again. Moments later, Erwin joined in, making it a three way kiss. Hot breath and a tangle of tongues mingled between three pairs of lips. All the while her breasts were being massaged and squeezed, pinched and rubbed.

Erwin broke away from the kiss and bowed his head down to wrapped his lips around her nipple, laving it in circular motions with his tongue. During this, Levi pulled up her long skirt and bunched up the fabric to expose her bare legs. His fingers brushed lightly over her panties and the little moans she expelled fueled him to rub harder. Levi couldn't get enough of her. His hot breath grazed her neck before kissing it, all while his hand wandered to uncharted territories.

The last few months had gone by in a tragic blur, and Mikasa drifted along collecting trauma and scars along the way. She couldn't remember the last time all worry and fear was wiped cleaned from her mind like this. Or when she felt this safe and adored. All this time she struggled and fought to continue living when she didn't even feel fully alive until this very moment, and she didn't even need to fight to obtain this wonderful feeling. All she had to do was give in.

Mikasa kept waiting for her limit to be reached. It never came. Even now, she still didn't want them to stop. When she did arrive at a limit, it wasn't the kind the three of them anticipated.

"There's a limit to how much foreplay I could bear before I start outright begging you two to move on to the next phase."

"Oh?" Levi intoned, amused at her impatient words. "I'd like to hear some begging. Wouldn't you, Erwin?"

"I don't know, I think I would enjoy hearing her moan our names more."

"We'll have to compromise."

Levi slipped the fabric of her panties aside and rode a finger up her slick slit. And Erwin savored a long suck. Another moan ensued. Mikasa's mind was swimming now, and it wasn't a result of the few sips of alcohol. This was a natural high only Levi and Erwin could give her. Not even bad memories could break through the blissful barrier. And her body, that previously ached from old bruises, thrived with pleasant sensations.

"You like that?" Erwin mumbled against her breasts and gave it a quick nibble.

"I'm pretty sure she does." Levi answered for her. That was probably for the best. Her panting wouldn't allow her to form a reply. Mikasa raked her fingers through Erwin's golden threads of hair as Levi worked his fingers between her legs.

"Put it...in..." Mikasa huffed.

"Hm?" Levi's lips vibrated against her ear. "Speak up."

"Please, don't tease me," she pleaded, his friction just wasn't enough.

"I'd like to hear your beg first."

Her patience dwindled and her features darkened dangerously. "I'll _break_ your goddamn fingers if you don't put them in _now_."

"That's...not begging," he chuckled. "But I suppose threats are just as hot." At last, a finger slipped inside her.

Between Erwin's groping and sucking and Levi's probing and rubbing, Mikasa had nearly fainted right then and there. She only managed to keep herself revived by repeating, "Levi….Erwin…" over and over. She clenched her teeth tight as a moan simmered in her throat and unleashed.

Levi exited her and held up his drenched hand. After Erwin sucked every drop of her wetness off his finger he said, "Let's moved this to the bed."

The men stood, each of them holding one of her hands as they lifted her up and escorted her to the bed behind them.

The candles on the nightstand flickered from their movement. After Mikasa kicked off her shoes, Erwin silently offered to strip her of her remaining clothes. Lust and fire danced in Erwin's eyes as he pulled down her skirt and panties. Her pale skin flushed red under his eyes, which seemed to be carefully analyzing her and falling on every inch of her skin, lingering longer on some areas than others.

Finally, his pleased eyes landed on hers. "You're truly stunning, Mikasa."

Bashfully, she sat down on the bed and spied Levi's shadow casted on the wall. When he stepped into view he stood there completely nude. After walking behind Erwin, he joined Mikasa on the bed and they both looked up at their commander for their next assignment.

The ticking of the wall clock filled the silence; beneath that was the sound of the three of them breathing in steeply. Wordlessly, Erwin untied the drawstrings of his pants and unleashed himself. It sprang up to meet the Ackerman's, already hard and pulsing.

"Well damn." Levi ogled. "You can probably fuck Wall Maria's hole with that gigantic thing. We'll consider that a Plan B for concealing the breach."

Erwin chuckled humbly.

Mikasa shivered. "I...never did this before." There weren't many things that intimidated Mikasa, but that huge thing definitely did.

"I won't grade you on your skills," Erwin's said, "just do your best."

"I never done this before either," Levi confessed. "We'll have to learn as we go."

Even though Erwin wasn't evaluating their techniques, Mikasa still wanted to do well. She briefly searched her mind for a time she had used skills like this that she could apply now. "Isn't this kind of like milking or feeding on an udder?"

Amused, Levi rolled his eyes. Lately, he made faces like that when she said something naive or silly. "I suppose it's a similar concept. Just suck and tug until Erwin's milk comes out."

This semblance actually made her feel less confident. She always sucked at milking. Armin used to tell her she didn't have the delicacy or patience needed for it. Her hands were made for heavier labor, like manning the fields. But what about her mouth—could tongues and lips even be rough? She'd have to find out.

She bumped her elbow into Levi, whispering, "You go first."

"Same time."

She shook her head timidly. Levi smooched her cheek. "You'll do fine. Don't be nervous."

Gulping, Mikasa took hold of Erwin's thigh, her nails digging into his skin as her heart accelerated. Levi hunched over to inflict the first lick. Mikasa tentatively did the same simultaneously. Mikasa never thought her and Levi would team up for a job like this, but considering how much base there was to cover, it definitely wasn't a one man job.

Their tongues traveled up and down Erwin's shaft, occasionally brushing together, until Erwin was coated in their saliva. Mid-lick, Levi snatched her tongue with his and kissed her deeply, their hands stroking together with perfect rhythm.

They took turns now; one would wrap their mouth around his length and the other would suck the tip. A few grunts and sighs floated above their heads now. Every now and then Erwin would twitch and buckle his hips to drive himself deeper into one of their mouths.

"I guess that means we're doing this right," Mikasa whispered, pleased with the small victory.

A drip of precum dribbled out. And Levi and Mikasa raced to lick it off. Levi got to it first, but he generously shared the taste with a sloppy kiss.

Feeling more daring now, Mikasa decided to test how much of Erwin she could fit in her mouth. The experiment lured a throaty moan from him as it traveled deeper in her mouth. She made it about midway before her throat clenched. She backed away, gasping for a breath. Levi took over from there and she watched him work for a while; his thin eyes watering and looking directly up at Erwin. There was so much color on his flushed face. Mikasa's eyes fell down to the Levi's hardness in his lap, then rose to see Erwin clamp his jaw tight in an attempt to trap his sounds.

Erwin's body rumbled. And with a final quake, just as they were switching positions, he erupted. A stream of white shot out like a spitting fountain. Some of it splat near Levi's eye, making him squint. A stippling coated Mikasa's lips, which her tongue swept up.

Levi leaned over to yank off the towel hanging from the basin. "Geez," he wiped his eye. "Give a little warning before you fire."

"It's been awhile since I've done this with other people. I don't make an announcement about it when I'm alone."

"No wonder why you've been showing fast improvement with your non-dominant hand. I was starting to think you were ambidextrous, turns out jacking it gives you good coordination."

Turning to Mikasa, who was smirking, Levi leaned in and licked off some of the remaining sticky residue on her cheek. As he did this, Mikasa pressed her fingers to her throat, which felt scratchy and sore; it was even tough to swallow. The dry, hot air didn't make it any better. When she tried to speak, only a cough came out.

Levi perked up a brow. "I think you might've shoved it in too deep. You can mess up your throat like that if you're not careful."

"I'm fi—" Cough.

Levi placed a hand on her back and rubbed. "You're new to this. Wean yourself into it next time."

"She might be an amateur but she did exceptionally well, and she indeed went much deeper than you did, Levi."

He eyed Erwin. "I thought you weren't judging our performance."

"I'm not. Just an observation," Erwin smirked and placed his hand on his head; Levi looked like an agitated puppy being pet. "There's water in the pitcher if you need it."

Mikasa nodded and rose to her feet, but before she could clear a step, Levi had reined her back by the hips like he was trying to tame a restless horse.

"I'm only going across the room." She cleared her throat. "I'll be right back."

"Hurry up," Levi ordered, slapping her ass before sending her on her way.

"I'll keep you company in the meantime," she heard Erwin say. By the time she poured some water into an empty glass and turned around, Erwin had Levi in his lap, grinding against him as their tongues flicked together. Mikasa watched the show from behind her upended cup.

Levi must've been rubbed the right way, because his head went flying back, a moan erupting from his mouth. Slowly, Erwin licked the length of his neck, as if savoring the taste. It made Levi shudder. Weakly, he slid his eyes to Mikasa and caught her mid-stare.

"This isn't a free show, you need to contribute."

She quickly finished off her glass; her throat was feeling much better now. Both veterans stood at her arrival, eying her like she was something they wanted to conquer. She already knew what they wanted before they had to ask; she was a fast learner like that. Mikasa fell back on the bed, which looked large enough to accommodate all three of them comfortably. She was a sprawl of flesh and desire, and the men let that image soak up their sight.

A second later Levi crawled in beside her. The way he dragged his knees along the sheets, prowling lowly like an animal in heat, left her breathless. There was a wild look in Levi's narrow eyes, one she hadn't seen in awhile. It was the kind of look he gave before going in for a brutal attack.

The commander initiated his attack from the front as the captain positioned himself head on.

Erwin's broad body hovered over her. With a thrust of his hips, he squeezed himself between the gap in her thighs and sheathed himself inside her. The sudden penetration made Mikasa shout without restraint. He kept himself deeply lodged in her, to let her adjust to his size for a while. During this, Erwin looked down at her with steaming lust. Backing out a little, Mikasa rolled her head back, her nails raking down the front of his chest.

As she was moaning up at the ceiling, her jaw was snatched and turned to the side. There she caught a brief glimpse of Levi's erection before it burrowed into her mouth and slid over her eager tongue. Tears went rolling down her cheeks. She hadn't learned her lesson, apparently, because she sucked it in deep, deep enough to trigger off her gag reflex. Concerned, Levi pulled out a little, but Mikasa gripped one of his hips to reel him in forcibly, cramming it all into her mouth once again. She wanted prove to him she could handle it all.

Meanwhile, Erwin pumped with slow precision, hitting a spot and letting the pressure linger there until she could hardly bear it.

A sheen of sweat glistened over her pores and another type of wetness dampened the sheets below, which made the passage slicker for Erwin. Then, wetness oozed into her mouth just as Levi announced its arrival with a shout. The creamy consistency streamed down the corners of her mouth. The rest went down her throat. Still clenching Levi's length tightly, she shouted out Erwin's name. With a grunt and final thrust, Erwin pulled out of her and drenched her fluctuating stomach with splotches of white.

The three of them moaned in unison and stilled to catch their breaths. Only their hot pants and lingering moans interrupted the silence.

Appearing worn out and on the brink of exhaustion, Erwin sprawled himself out on the bed, his eyes closed.

The Ackerman's exchanged a look. Levi broke the stare to direct it at Erwin. "Don't tell me you're out of commision already."

With his eyes still closed, Erwin chuckled. "Performing these fantasies requires much more effort than imagining them. That took a lot out of me."

"Did it reach your expectations?"

Erwin nodded.

"Well it didn't reach mine, yet. Get up. We're not done yet."

It took all of Mikasa's strength to roll off her back. "Yes, let's do it again."

Impatiently, Levi took hold of Erwin's cock as if trying to wake it again. He flinched violently with a hiss. "Don't. It's still sensitive."

The falter in Erwin's voice caused a grin to slice across Levi's lips. "Ah...I don't think I ever saw you lose your composure like that before, commander."

"Levi," Erwin said firmly, likely in accordance with the tight squeeze he received. He drew his brows together deep, and weakly repeated, " _Levi._ "

"If you keep saying my name like that I'll never let go." There was a devious look in Levi's eyes. When the gaze transferred to Mikasa she shuddered in excitement.

"I would love to, really," Erwin huffed, "but I can't use up all my strength. We all need to get some sleep for tomorrow's mission."

"I don't need much sleep. What about you, Mikasa?"

"I'm wide awake."

He looked pleased with her reply. "As for you, Erwin, you're not going on the mission so it doesn't matter if you sleep in late tomorrow."

"This again?" The pillow caught Erwin's head, which flew back dramatically.

Mikasa didn't want to get into the topic yet again, because she already knew where Erwin stood on the matter, so she found another way to compromise. "We have all day tomorrow to replenish our strength. We're not leaving until dusk anyway."

"True..." Erwin bunched his brows in consideration, then slapped on another smile. "I suppose we're back on. Just let me sit out this round to spectate the two of you."

"He really does have an Ackerman fetish..." Mikasa realized.

"What can I say, I like to watch my favorite fighters in action."

"Alright. Let's give him a show, then." Just as Levi said that, he took hold of her hips from behind and pressed a hand on her back to lower her into the position he wanted her in. From this vantage point she could see Erwin, who was sitting up in anticipation, and she could also see Levi's reflection in the golden frame mirror. Fingers splayed out on her bottom and the flesh squeezed within his clamping hand. Already, Levi's breath was growing ragged and quick at the mere thought of fucking her.

The anticipation was killing her. The same could be said about Erwin, who bit his lip to practice patience. The expression Levi wore in the reflection was unreadable and gave no indication of when he would start, so when he finally slammed into her from behind it came as a shock despite the tantalizing long wait.

From what she felt, Levi wasn't as long as Erwin, but he was thicker. The tight fit made Mikasa arch her back and stir her hips around him in an effort to stretch herself out. And unlike Erwin, his movements were much quicker and robust. Within a few pounding thrusts Mikasa was already wailing loudly. She could barely keep up with Levi. As soon as she would adjust to a succession of movement he'd switch it up and change the pattern to an even wilder one.

Breathing was nearly impossible at this point. All she managed was short pants between her lengthy moans and sensual whimpers. Levi leaned over the length of her back and bit onto her shoulder, like a wild animal trying to tame its mate into submission.

As tears streamed from the corners of her eyes, she glimpsed Erwin on the sidelines touching himself, already rock hard and leaking from watching them.

Being the versatile person she was, Mikasa couldn't remain on the submissive side forever. Levi and Erwin had taught her by physical demonstration how this all worked and so she was confident she could handle the active position. The next time Levi pulled out of her, she moved her body away from his and twisted around. Taking him by the shoulders, she pushed him back on the bed and mounted him, easing herself down on his hardness.

Doing it this way was a bit more intimidating, what with Levi's eyes glaring up at her and all. For a moment she thought she bit off more than she could chew, until his eyes softened on her and his hands gripped her hips, guiding them through the motions. It felt as though they fused together in that moment. Having him inside her felt as natural as two halves coming together at last.

Some time later, the clock hands on the wall pointed at 3 and 10, and only its ticking filled the room as the three of them laid together. However, they weren't quite finished with their objective. There was one more part of Erwin's fantasy he had yet to check off.

Erwin broke the silence with: "Mikasa had her fill of us tonight...but you and I didn't get the chance to play much."

Levi didn't have time to calculate his words. He was positioned on his hands and knees before he could even blink.

"Would you grab me that?" Erwin's gave the task to Mikasa, pointing to the lotion on the nightstand. She pried her eyes from Levi's perfectly toned ass and went to it. She unscrewed it loose and poured a generous amount on Erwin's fingers. Then, she lathered her own hand and curled her fingers around Erwin's length, stroking until he was slick. During this, the commander's finger slipped inside Levi's tight entrance. A ripple of excitement coursed through Mikasa as she watched more fingers join in.

"I expect you'll be as gentle with me as you were with Mikasa. I'm a virgin there, you know." Levi said, trying to sound composed, but the sigh he heaved out gave away how he really felt: nervous.

"You weren't very gentle with me," Mikasa reminded him, though her voice suggested she didn't actually mind.

Levi tittered. "I guess I can't truly be humanity's strongest until I can take it like a man, from a man."

"That's the spirit," she smirked.

"I can promise to go into it gently," Erwin started, "but once I get going I can't guarantee I'll go easy on you."

"I can handle it. Don't hold back," he said confidently, with some lust dripping from his vocals.

"Alright." Erwin lined himself with Levi's puckered entrance. Mikasa watched as it slid in, stretching him wide. An exasperated sigh spilled from her mouth in sync with Levi's. The sight of it roused her. Some time later, the slow movements transitioned into intensified thrusts. She crawled over to get a better look at Levi's expression. He was biting down on the pillow to muffle his screams.

Mikasa pet his hair to soothe him. "Does it feel good?" she asked.

He nodded, sniveling a little. Dragging his head up, he tossed the pillow aside and eyed her with glassy eyes, slapping his hand down on the mattress as he said, "Come here. I'm not done with you yet."

With the assistance of his hand, her hips were guided to sit in front of him, where Levi reamed open her legs and dove in between face first. The view was nice from here, she could see Erwin's pelvis slap against Levi's arched ass; his normally neat hair had spread out of place, making him look wild and unkempt. And all the while, her captain dined between her legs.

She was still soaking wet down there from her go with the two men, and with Levi's saliva now added to the mix, an overflowing cascaded pooled onto the sheet. Her toes curled and her fingers mussed up his hair. Erwin leaned himself over Levi's back, and while still pounding into his backside, he propped his chin on Levi's shoulder, and like a famished animal he joined the feast.

The men's continuous moans created vibrations on their lips, stimulating her. Both of their names frequently left Mikasa's lips as their tongues teamed up against her, flicking against her and swirling together. Erwin sucked her for a while, and when he pulled back to catch his breath, Levi's tongue inserted her. The wiggling wetness made her squeal and shudder wildly.

"Levi, I'm close," he said, remembering to give some warning this time.

"Don't pull out," he ordered.

"Are you sure? It might be messy."

"Don't care. That's the only type of filth I like."

And so he did as he was told and filled Levi up to the rim.

Only embers smoldered the charred logs in the fireplace; the flames had dwindled in strength just as the three of them had; this made the room notably darker and brisk.

Exhausted, the three of them laid together on the bed, burrowed beneath the blanket to ward off the cold . Mikasa couldn't recall the last time she felt this fatigued, physically and mentally. Not even a day of training was this excruciatingly taxing.

 _I suppose...if this is our last night all together like this, this will make a good memory_. Mikasa tossed her head to evict the dreadful thought. Convincing Erwin to remain in the walls might've ended in failure, but giving him the best night of his life while fulfilling his fantasy came as an easy victory. That thought cheered Mikasa up some.

"I finally reached my limit," she huffed, eyes closed.

The two men were too weak to laugh, but she could sense the amusement in their tones when they said:

"I guess we'll have to call it a night."

"Yeah, too bad." Levi followed up with that.

"In all seriousness, that turned out even better than I envisioned," Erwin said as the two Ackerman's claimed a side of him.

"I can't believe I was talked into this...but I'm glad I was," Mikasa mumbled against his chest. She fluttered open her eyelids in time to see Erwin smile. She reached out to stroke his dimple, admiring how handsome he looked until the last of her energy dwindled.

Levi reached out to comb his fingers through her hair, his thumb rubbing along her temple as her eyes sealed shut again.

"We wore her out." Erwin commented. She was still awake, she just couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and Erwin's breathing only helped soothed her more.

"We didn't accomplish what we came here to do," Levi whispered as if he just realized something. "I feel like we actually _rewarded_ you for being a stubborn idiot."

Erwin chuckled.

"You manipulating bastard. If I had more energy I'd be pissed off."

"Come on, you had fun. We all did."

"...I guess. But still. I want the three of us to make more memories like this together. Don't leave us, Erwin." Levi said pleadingly as he nuzzled his forehead on his chest.

"I'm not leaving. I'm coming with you two, remember?"

"Don't be a smartass," Levi warned. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Don't start upsetting yourself again." Erwin sucked in a deep breath. "I'll admit, it's easy to forget your human when you're surrounded by monsters and delusional dreams—but the two of you helped me rediscover what it feels like to find comfort in others. For so long I chased distant dreams and passed up everything else in my pursuit. Nothing beside accomplishing my goals satisfied me, until now. I didn't realize I was passing up all the things that made life worth living: sex, companionship, love. Life is empty without any of those elements. You need to have at least one. I had none, but tonight you two gave me all three. I can't thank you enough for that. I feel like a changed man, and this isn't just post-coital sentiment speaking."

"So, are you saying you're going to live life to the fullest and not throw it away carelessly?"

"I'd hate to extinguish that hopeful ring in your voice…"

"Don't say it. I know." Levi's voice reverted back to monotone.

"I won't do anything reckless. I promise. Before, I didn't care if I made it back home or not because there was nothing to go home to. Once my goals were accomplished I didn't think I'd have a purpose in this world. But if making it back alive means I get to spend more time with you and Mikasa, then I'll try my damnest to make it back in one piece."

"We didn't change your mind about coming," Levi's voice was frail, "but all wasn't for naught. Changing your martyr mentality is an improvement I can settle for. I'm holding you to that now. Don't break your promise."

"I won't. I'm not just fighting for an abstract concept anymore. I'm fighting for the two of you, as well. I told Mikasa I couldn't picture the future with me in it...but I could imagine myself being happy after all of this is over if I'm with the two of you."

Mikasa reopened her eyes and shifted her head up in a daze to see Levi holding Erwin's face as if precious to him, a tear rolling down his cheek as he kissed him. Closing her eyes again, she kept that image in her mind until slumber whisked her away.

**~x~**

There was a pounding knock at the door. A blaring voice followed it. "Commander! Aren't you awake yet?"

Erwin rose up from the bed like the undead rising from a coffin. This had knocked Mikasa and Levi awake, since their heads were rested on his chest. They blinked bleakly at each other, then around the room as Erwin rummaged through his armoire.

"What time is it?" Mikasa said with a yawn, craning her neck to look out the window. It was hard to tell if the sun was going up or down. "Is it morning?"

Levi perused the clock, which didn't solve the mystery any better. Was it 6 in the morning or the evening?

"We depart within the hour!" The desperate voice on the other side of the door had unintentionally answered their question.

"Shit." Levi jumped to his feet and stumbled to collect his clothes. Mikasa reacted almost identically.

"Did we really sleep that long?" She buttoned up her blouse and pulled up her skirt. "Wait. I need my uniform."

"Same," Levi said, dressed in the black clothing he was wearing last night "I'll run over to the barracks with you. We'll regroup with you later, Erwin."

Quickly, the Ackerman's slipped out the door, nearly knocking over the confused soldier on the other side. They jogged briskly down the stairs and sharply collided with the pile-up of officers standing in the foyer hallway, blocking their path to the exit. Idle murmurs filled the space. It looked as though they were all assembling for a meeting of sorts.

"Hey, you two don't belong here," said a scolding voice. Nile Dok's familiar face stood out among the crowd. "What business do you have here?"

"I had to speak to Erwin," Levi lied on the spot. Nile skeptically shifted his eyes to Mikasa, waiting for her excuse. When it didn't come, Nile scratched irritatedly at the back of his head. "You should've told him to keep it down last night. Did he invite every whore from the brothel into his room? Some of my men told me they hardly slept with all that ruckus going on upstairs."

Levi seethed at that. "I'm sure those pigs will catch up on their sleep while they lounge around doing absolutely nothing while we bust our asses outside the wall."

Just as Nile was about to give him a piece of his mind for that, Mikasa gripped Levi by the sleeve and dragged him through the sea of MPs and higher-ups. Outside, there were even more bodies blocking their path. The town was bustling with merchants and shoppers, horses and soldiers. With their hands linked, they weaved through every obstacle in their path and kept running until a lineup of brick buildings came into view. Not a soul was in sight on the barrack grounds. Everyone must've geared up and left hours ago.

Just before they branched off to their gender-specific quarters, Levi pulled Mikasa into an embrace and kissed her.

"Wait," she reluctantly pushed him back. "We don't have time to waste."

"I know. I just needed to kiss you. And thank you for everything; for helping me with Erwin, for reciprocating our feelings," timidly, Levi's gaze fell to the floor. "I know you have your own friends to worry about, I'm worried about them too, but please help me keep an eye on Erwin out there."

"Of course. You didn't even have to ask. I won't let him die. Or you. Or anyone else I care about. We'll make it out of this alive."

Levi gave her a thin smile. "You always were the optimistic type." They broke away from each other after one more kiss.

Mikasa rushed out of the dormitory once she had clad her uniform and equipped her gear. She didn't know whether Levi was still changing or if he was already gone. Without any time to look for him, she left alone and found the grand gathering of Survey Corps members and town folk. Mikasa followed the commotion and merged herself with the crowd to await orders with the rest of them.

Up ahead in the distance loomed the blazing sun setting behind the wall they'd journey behind this evening.

Last night hadn't gone according to plan. Erwin was still going to command the operation and Levi had accepted that and planned to follow him just as he always had. From an outsider's perspective, nothing changed at all. For Mikasa, however, everything changed—and the consequences of those changes was fast approaching.

"What happened to you last night?" She turned to see Eren jogging up to her, Armin lagging behind. "Armin and I got worried and looked everywhere. You were nowhere to be found."

"I had some business to tend to with the commander and captain." Levi's kiss must've granted her the ability to make up a believable lie on the spot.

"Business?" Armin's voice rose with doubt. "What business did you have with them? We were searching for you until late last night. When we asked the girl's if you ever returned to the dormitory they said they haven't seen you since the celebration—they didn't even see you this morning."

Levi's kiss must've been wearing off, or maybe the ability wasn't strong enough to work against Armin.

"Um..." Before she could even render up another excuse, a tall shadow draped over them.

Eren and Armin pounded their fists against their hearts in salute at the commander's arrival.

"Evening, cadets. I trust you're in top form, Eren?"

"Yes sir."

"And you Armin, did you rest well? I'll need your wits on the field."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Erwin bobbed his head, satisfied with their replies. His eyes fell down to Mikasa. "How are you fairing?" he asked her sweetly.

"I'm well." She lowered her gaze, then belatedly added, "sir."

Smiling, Erwin ducked down. She felt a light peck on her cheek.

"A good luck kiss," was what he called it, flashing a dashing smile before straightening himself up.

Before she could recover from the shock of him doing something like that publicly, she received another kiss on her other cheek. The kiss came from Captain Levi this time.

"There's a little extra luck for the road."

In front of her, Eren and Armin batted their lashes, a mix of confusion and shock displayed on their faces. And Mikasa's cheeks dyed redder than the scarf around her neck as she silently simmered in her embarrassment.

She didn't know what kind of expressions Erwin and Levi wore, she was too bashful to look, but she imagined them conveying a look of unashamed pride. And they should. She should. With her head rising with confidence, Mikasa decided to wear their kisses like a badge of honor.

If kisses really could grant luck, the three of them should have an endless supply stored from last night. The sentiment fueled her and she clenched her fist tight, looking up at the looming wall as if it were a foe.

They can do this. No. They _will_ do this. All of them will make it through this mission. Mikasa vowed that when they did, Levi, Erwin and herself would spend the rest of their nights together for as long as they lived. Last night was only the beginning of their happy ending.


End file.
